iLike Spencer
by Artemis Enzeru
Summary: What if it was Spencer who Freddie really liked instead of Carly?
1. iTold you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly. Sorry. But what I do own is this plot.

**Warning:** OMG SEX. YARLY.

**Pairings:** Spencer x Freddie.

* * *

Spencer sat quietly in his apartment, working on a new, yet bizarre, sculpture. It was quiet around the apartment while Carly was off at school and her other two partners in crime were with her. Most of the time, the older man lounged around in a pair of shorts working on his art with a few interruptions from the not-so-great Mrs. Benson. He let out a sigh of relief and started to relax on the couch but just as he tilted his head back, Sam came stampeding into the apartment.

"Hey Spencer. I think you need to knock some sense into that sister of yours. She's honestly thinking about going out with that loser Freddie!" Sam exclaimed, pacing back and forth across the floor.

Spencer groaned and then asked, "So what if she is? Freddie's a nice kid, ya know."

"No! Okay, okay, okay. Carly cannot date the little nerd. Have you met that crazy bitch of a mom he has? Carly will be sucked into her wrath and be made to get her name sewn in her underwear too! Okay?!" Sam yelled then turned around and saw Carly walk through the door.

"Oh hey, Carly. Don't date Freddie, m'kay?" Spencer said bluntly.

Sam stared over at Spencer and threw her arms up in the air. "You are such a moron, you know that?" The blonde sighed and grabbed a hold of Carly's shoulders. "You musn't go over to the nerdy side, my friend."

Carly laughed and said, "You guys, I don't care. Freddie has wanted to go out with me for a really long time and now I might like him." She rolled her eyes and threw he books on the table and walked over to the Benson apartment. She knocked on the door and Freddie appeared at the door. "Hey, Freddie. I need to ask you something."

Freddie smiled and let her inside of the apartment, closing the door behind him. He made small talk with Carly and was eventually led into the conversation he never wanted to have. The one about dating. Sure he liked Carly. That was until he realized something about himself. It wasn't Carly who he was attracted to and it wasn't Sam he was attracted to. It was Spencer. Spencer was the reason that he continually went back to the Shay apartment. Spencer was the reason he stayed long after Sam left and spent time with Carly.

"I was afraid you would ask that, Carly. I love you as a friend and I liked you a lot Carly, but I think the one who I really wanted was... Spencer," Freddie replied softly as he placed his hand over the other girl's.

Carly wasn't disappointed, sad, or even mad, she was shocked. "What?!" She exclaimed and stood up from her chair. "You like Spencer?! Oh my gosh... That... is... so awesome!"

A puzzled look appeared on the teen's face. "What do you mean, 'That's so awesome'?" He asked questionably.

"Well, I was doing a little bit of surfing around on the internet and well, I kind of like the idea of you and Spencer together. But you can't tell Sam, okay? She'll never let you live this down," Carly replied then ran over to Freddie and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and ran back over to her apartment and looked back before leaving. "I'll work some magic, m'kay?"

Freddie laughed and just shook his head. He was glad his mother wasn't home at that particular moment. Freddie felt as if all of the forces of gravity had been lifted off of him and he was a new person. Little did he know, Carly was in the other room spilling everything.

"Okay so get this, Freddie says he likes you, Spencer!" Carly exclaimed, laughing with Sam on the floor.

Sam was laughing and crying at the same time. "I can't believe I was right! Freddie's a fag!"

Spencer sat still on the couch and looked down at the two girls on the floor. "Hey. That's mean. I though Freddie was you guys' friend," Spencer said disappointed. Freddie was Spencer's favorite friend of Carly and although he never thought about the teen like that, he felt his heart drop.

"Of course we are but this is just hilarious!" They both said together, still laughing.

Spencer frowned and walked over to the Benson's apartment. Freddie lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, still smiling, thinking nothing was going to go wrong. He heard the door open and sat up. 'I didn't think Mom was supposed to be home yet...' Freddie thought to himself. He hurriedly pulled a polo back over his naked chest and walked out into the kitchen, only to find Spencer peering around the empty apartment. He felt his heart stop when he saw the older man. "S-Spencer?" the teen asked.

"Oh hey little Fredward," Spencer replied calmly then began to walk towards the younger boy. He jammed his hands into his pockets and gave Freddie a crooked smile. "I don't really know how to say this."

Freddie's heart dropped when Spencer began searching for the words he wanted to use. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,' Freddie thought to himself as he began to have trouble breathing. His instinct told him to reach for his inhaler and his heart told him to suck it up and listen.

"Well, you know, hmm... I, well, uhh," Spencer began to stutter but then remembered the old saying, 'actions speak louder than words'. The older man cleared his throat and then leaned into kiss Freddie. His lips met the other's and he felt the smile appear on Freddie's face when Spencer pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

Just in the heat of the passion, the two didn't hear the door open but what they did hear was, "Fredward Benson!"

* * *

OMG. WHO IS IT?! It should be obvious. I mean seriously, who calls him Fredward on a regular basis?

Anywho. It's been awhile since I've written anything and I figured fanfiction was lacking much Spencer x Freddie. I quite like it. My name for them is Spreddie. xD I LOVE IT. It's just funny. That's the only reason.

By the way, I love encouragement. ;D


	2. iGot it on with you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly. Sorry. But what I do own is this plot.

**Warning:** OMG SEX. YARLY.

**Pairings:** Spencer x Freddie.

* * *

Freddie pulled back from Spencer quickly and gasped, seeing his mother in the doorway with all of her bags, laying on the floor. "M-Mom?!" He replied questionably. 'Oh my gosh. I just got everything off of my back and now Mom?' He thought to himself, dreading what was going to happen next.

"Fredward Benson, go to your room right now!" The woman yelled then slammed the door behind her. She stomped over to Spencer and pushed a finger into his chest. "Don't you ever do that to my Freddie, ever again. I thought I could trust you. Who knows what else you've done to my son!"

"Mrs. Benson. You've got to understand, I've never done anything to your son. It's just, he told Carly that he liked me and I just came over to talk to him about it and..." Spencer retorted in a calm voice unlike the woman's. His voice began to trail off when he saw Freddie's reflection in the mirror with a look of disgust on his face, some tears, staining his cheeks.

"How can I even believe you, Spencer Shay?" Mrs. Benson spat coldly. She glared at Spencer and then opened up the door leading outside. "Get out, right now."

Spencer looked back at Freddie and then walked out the door reluctantly. "If you don't believe me, ask Freddie himself. Ask Sam or Carly. I never did anything to him." He flinched when the door shut behind him. Spencer walked back into his apartment and softly closed the door behind him. A frown crossed his face as he plopped down on the couch. He noticed Sam and Carly standing the in kitchen, not saying a word. "I'm assuming you heard all that..."

Carly let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry Spencer," She replied then sat down beside her brother. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Spencer sighed. "I hope so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sat in his room with his knees against his chest. He didn't want to face his mom after what had happened. Soon enough, he knew she would come in and give it to him and give him a lecture about how it's somehow unhealthy and ramble on. The teen wiped this tears from his eyes and then noticed a shadow under the door.

Mrs. Benson walked into the room with her arms crossed. "Freddie, what were you thinking out there? I am very disappointed in you," She asked coldly. "Everything about what happened out there was not right. Spencer is twenty-seven and you are fifteen. Boys are supposed to like girls."

"Well you know what, Mom? I'm not normal. Who cares? Who's it hurting for me to be happy once in life. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean I have to be," Freddie spat back. He stood up and glared at his mom. "Whether you like it or not, I like Spencer and that's it. You're not changing a damn thing about it."

Freddie stormed out of the room and slammed the front door behind him. He walked over into the all too familiar apartment and kept his eyes on Spencer when walking over to him. Freddie leaned in and picked up where the two had left off before they had been interrupted.

Spencer was pushed back into the sofa and a smile appeared across his lips. He gave in and took control of the situation, forcing Freddie onto the couch.

Sam and Carly sat at the bar and gawked at how Spencer and Freddie were going at it. "Wow, I didn't think Freddie was that good," Carly whispered to Sam.

Sam simply laughed and then motioned Carly up to the loft. "Dude, we need to get this on tape. Go put a camera in Spencer's room or something!" Sam exclaimed then handed Carly a small camera.

Carly ran down the stairs and made her way into Spencer's room, hiding the camera behind the mess on her brother's dresser. She ran back up the steps and gave Sam a thumbs up sign and tip-toed back down the stairs with the blonde.

In that short amount of time, Freddie was already half naked along with Spencer and in the hallway. Eventually they made their way to Spencer's bed where everything began. Spencer let a smirk take the place of his smile when he closed his bedroom door. He climbed on top of Freddie and leaned in for a long wet kiss and decided to start out easy on the younger teen. Soon enough, Freddie was laying completely naked on Spencer's bed and was beginning to get a little nervous.

"S-Spencer, I-I don't k-know if w-we s-hould d-do this," Freddie said nervously, trying to cover himself up with what little he had.

"Relax, sure it hurts the first time but we won't go that far," Spencer said with a chuckle and ran his hand over Freddie's smooth, dark hair.

Freddie was about to object when he felt his hands being forcefully pushed away and Spencer taking him in his mouth. Freddie jumped and then started to squirm. "Oh my god! Oh... Spencer! Oh... my... g-Spencer! Spencer! I'm... I'm going to! Spencer!" Freddie moaned in pleasure and pain.

Spencer wiped his mouth with his arm and left a smirk behind. "Now tell me you don't know if we should do this, little Freddie..."

* * *

I know there are a few lazy bums out there. I've only gotten two reviews so far. Lazy much? Just click the button that's like a centimeter below this stupid message! ;D Anywho. Not too juicy but if you review, I MIGHT GIVE YOU MOAR. ;D Oh and by the way, the camera will play a HUGE part in this story mind you. Next chapter I will reveal what will happen. So! Go review aaaaaaaaand... maybe I'll update. ;D


	3. iWas on iCarly!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly. Sorry. But what I do own is this plot.

**Warning:** OMG SEX. YARLY.

**Pairings:** Spencer x Freddie.

* * *

Carly quietly slipped into the quiet room and quickly removed the camera from the dresser in Spencer's room, without waking up either of them. She ran back up stairs and smiled. "Got it!" She said happily then popped the CD out of it and put it in Freddie's computer after taking another CD from it. "Let's watch it."

Sam smiled and sat infront of the computer and as the tape went on, her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. That's seriously Freddie? He's not too bad looking," She said under her breath then slapped herself in the face. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Carly laughed at Sam and then shut out the computer lid. She couldn't believe that her brother and her best friend just got it on together. The dark haired girl fell back into one of her bean bag chairs and sighed. "I can't believe all that time Freddie spent on trying to get me, he ended up with Spencer of all people."

Sam sat down beside Carly and put her arm around her. "It's okay. Atleast I can get my five dollars from Freddie now. I told him I bet five dollars he was gay. I knew it. We can go get smoothies together or something," The blonde replied with a shrug.

After a few minutes, Freddie unwillingly got out of Spencer's bed, got dressed and headed up to the studio. After what had happened, he wasn't exactly into filming iCarly at the moment. "Hey guys. Are you ready?" Freddie said, unethusiatically grabbing his camera. He noticed they were giggling but just rolled his eyes. The two stood up and he said, "In five, four, three, two..."

"Hey fellow internet geeks. I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And if you didn't know who we are, well, now you know!"

"Today is going to be about bunch of videos that we think are pretty funny. Here's one from our friend from WasteTimeChasingCars!"

Freddie stepped back, aiming the camera at the tv screen and pressed a few keys on his computer to start up the video. To his surprise a video of him lying naked and moaning Spencer's name came up on the television screen.

Carly and Sam looked back at the television and started freaking out. "Oh no Sam! We left in _our_ CD!"

Freddie threw his camera onto the stand and frantically attempted to close out of the video and ended the webcast. He fell to the floor in tears and in shame that what was euphoria a few minutes ago now turned into humiliation.

Carly bit her lower lip and slowly walked towards her crying friend and placed a hand on his shoulder which was shoved away.

His eyes filled with tears, Freddie looked up at Carly and Sam. "I can't believe you guys would do that to me. I thought you were my friends. If this was supposed to be a joke, it's not that funny to me," He spat, pushing the two away and ran down the steps. He noticed Spencer coming out and trying to come after him but Freddie continued to walk out of the apartment and down the steps.

"Did you see where Freddie went, Spencer?" Carly asked while running towards the door with Sam.

"No but what's going on, Carls?" Spencer asked questionably. He pulled on a pair of black Converse and ran out the door after the two girls. Spencer had no idea what to expect when he would find out what really happened and what was really wrong with Freddie.

Freddie had made it down to the lobby, passing the ever so (not) loving, Lewbert who yelled at him for running. He looked left and right to find a way to go and eventually made his way down into an alley where he slid down the brick wall and cried. It pained him to even think that his so called "friends" would even do that to him. Sure Sam was always mean to him, but never that mean.

Spencer finally caught up with Carly and Sam and stopped them. "Okay, what is going on here and where is Freddie?"

"We do know what happened but we don't know where he went," Sam replied, attempting to act as if she was innocent.

Carly pushed Sam and spat, "You're just as guilty as I am." She sighed and replied, "Well, we kind of... umm... Well... We taped you and Freddie... You know... As a joke. And well Sam and I watched the video and I had no idea Freddie had all the videos on the CD we took out. We never meant for that video to play on iCarly!"

"You what?! I can't believe you would do that Carly! So what, that means that millions of people saw Freddie and I?! God, Carly!" Spencer yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You both better go out and find where Freddie is. Even if you did humiliate him more than you could ever imagine."

Carly and Sam ran off and after an hour of searching, they found Freddie, lying on the ground, tears slowly sliding down his pale cheeks. "Freddie?" Carly asked softly. "I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen, I swear to you."

Freddie slowly sat up and glared at the two girls. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Sorry? I don't think 'sorry' is going to change the way people look at me or what my future will be now..."

* * *

YO YO. I thought I'd upload this. I typed it up tonight and I figured, "WHY NOT?" So yeah I did. Poor Freddie. :((((((( FREDDIE WILL FEEL LOTS BETTER IF YOU REVIEW. FREDDIE WANTS YOU TO REVIEW.

Oh and by the way, check out /wtcc. I freaking love WasteTimeChasingCars. That's kinda why I put him in here. So yeah. CHECK THEM OUT. LEAVE MESSAGES FOR HIM, REVIEWS POUR MOI.


	4. iThought it aired?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly. Sorry. But what I do own is this plot.

**Warning:** OMG SEX. YARLY.

**Pairings:** Spencer x Freddie.

* * *

Carly and Sam sadly walked back up to the Shay's apartment and glumly walked up to the iCarly studio and sat down on the beanbags. They both were quiet for awhile and then noticed Freddie's laptop on the cart beside his camera. Carly stood up and walked over to pick up the black laptop that had just ruined the life of their best friend and her own brother. She let out a sigh and decided to check out some of the comments that people had left on the site.

"I guess I'll check the comments on the site," Carly said softly, typing up the URL in the web browser. A questionable look came across her face when she read through the comments. No one said a word about what happened. All of the comments looked the same to her and they all said the same thing. 'What happened to the webcast? Wasn't it supposed to be on a few hours ago?' Carly dropped the laptop on the floor and jumped up and down screaming at Sam.

Sam gave a weird look at Carly and rolled her eyes. "Carly, now's not the time to get excited about stuff. Even if I like making fun of Freddie, I feel bad for him. I'm not that mean," Sam replied then fiddled around with the zipper on her vest.

"No, Sam! Apparently the video never aired! Everyone's complaining about the fact that there wasn't a webcast on tonight!" Carly exclaimed then pulled Sam up from her seat.

Sam was in disbelief then screamed along with Carly then ran down the stairs and stopped. They both screamed at Spencer who gave a disgusted look at them but then ran out of the apartment. They both slammed their fists into the Benson's apartment door, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Freddie heard a knock on the door and then slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, dragging himself over to the door. He opened the door and then attempted to shut the door on the two girls but noticed they both stuck their hands through the door. "Wow, you guys just can't leave me alone can you?" Freddie spat at the both of them.

"Freddie! You've gotta listen! The webcast never aired!" Sam exclaimed then placed her arms on the boy's shoulders, shaking him violently.

Freddie pushed Sam off of him and crossed his arms. "This is the best you can do? First you ruin my life and now you just decide to rub it in with a sick joke? I didn't think you would stoop that low."

"No, seriously Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, dragging Freddie back into her apartment and up into the studio. She pointed at all of the comments from the angry viewers not getting their webcast. "See?!"

Freddie's jaw dropped when he looked through the comments. "That's impossible... How did that happen?" He said, his voice dosing off. He turned around and hugged the two girls and gave a weak smile. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as the two girls held him close.

The two girls smiled and then stepped back, giggling. They noticed Freddie give them a puzzling look and then Carly decided to say something.

"You might want to go get dressed or something," Carly said with giggling then pointed to the towel that lay on the hardwood floor.

Freddie questioned them and then hurriedly picked up the towel, covering himself back up, his face turning bright red. "I-I think I m-might do that," Freddie replied then ran back down the stairs to his apartment to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he headed back to the Shay's apartment and ran up to the studio. "So wait, how did the webcast not air? Everything was hooked up, I checked," Freddie said, crossing his arms.

The girls shrugged their shoulders and went over, hugging Freddie once again and went on about how they'd never spy on the two of them ever again. Getting a skeptical look from Freddie, they just smiled, causing Freddie to smile. Though everything did seem too good to be true and once there was a webchat invite from the one and only, Nevel.

Freddie had look of disgust on his face once he turned on the webcam. "What do you want, Nevel?" He asked coldly before hearing the teenager let out his mechanical laugh. He cringed at Nevel's laugh and left the chat between the two girls. Besides, Nevel was obsessed with Carly anyhow.

Carly reluctantly went infront of the the webcam and asked Nevel what he wanted and gave that stupid smirk.

"You know what I want Carly. I have something you don't want out. I stopped your webcast last night. I'm sure your camera man would appreciate it if this video didn't get out," Nevel replied, smirking. "I won't release this on the internet if you give me what I want."

Carly and Sam both were shocked that Nevel had stopped their webcast and was going to use it as blackmail. "Hey, don't bring Freddie into this. It was my fault," Carly replied, crossing her arms. She felt bad that it had almost happened to Freddie and her brother but for Nevel to blackmail them? It was cruel.

"All I'm asking for is a kiss, Carly. After that, I'll hand you over the footage and I'll forget it ever happened. If you decide to refuse, well, then I can't promise you that this won't get out to the public," Nevel replied with his mechanical laugh once again, holding up a disk.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll meet you down at Groovy Smoothie in two hours, you can't bring anyone with you and I won't bring anyone with me," Carly spat, turning off the webcam before turning around and then noticed Freddie heading back into the studio. A sigh escaped her lips, getting a worried look from Freddie. He dropped his glass of water, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, he has it, doesn't he?" Freddie asked, just staring at Carly and Sam.

* * *

BAH. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I got really busy with school and I've been busy so far this summer. I promise to update once again this month if possible. I actually miss writing this story, I can't believe I just abanded it. Thank you for all of the reviews even though I haven't updated it so long. Thanks again!


End file.
